Keicho Nijimura
Keicho Nijimura (虹村 形兆 Nijimura Keichō) ist ein Schurke aus Diamond is Unbreakable, dem vierten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der vierten Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Original von Tomoyuki Shimura und im Englischen von Jason Marnocha gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Kiecho ist der ältere Bruder von Okuyasu. Sie lebten mit ihrer Familie in Tokyo, doch nachdem ihre Mutter starb und die Firma des Vaters bankrott machte, ließ er seinen Frust oft an seinen Kindern aus und schlug sie. Ein Bündnis mit dem Vampir DIO verlieh Keichos Vater zur Überraschung der Kinder Reichtum, er schwor DIO dafür aber seine Seele. Ihm wurde von DIO daraufhin eine Fleischknospe in den Schädel eingepflanzt und nach DIOs Tod - Keicho war noch ein siebenjähriges Kind - begann sein Vater, wegen der Knospe zu einem Monster zu mutieren. Er wurde zu einem ekligen, krötenartigen Wesen und verlor seinen Verstand; er hat nur noch eine tierartige Intelligenz, will nur fressen und hat keine Erinnerung an seine Söhne. Keicho kam gerade von der Schule zurück, als er seinen weindenden Bruder vorfand. In der Küche fand gerade die Mutation seines Vaters statt, die beide Brüder geschockt und fassungslos bezeugten. Zehn Jahre suchte Keicho nach einem Weg, ihren Vater zu heilen, nur um schließlich zu erkennen, dass dies nicht möglich sei. Keicho will seinen Vater töten, doch nichts zeigt irgendeinen Effekt; jede Wunde - egal wie tödlich - heilt sich spurlos wieder und der Vater überlebt. Keicho schwor sich, einen Weg zu finden und machte sich fortan auf die Suche nach alten Artefakten, die es ermöglichen, Stands zu erschaffen. Tatsächlich fand er den Bogen und einen Stand-Pfeil einer alten Hexe, mit dem er nun begann, Menschen Stands zu verschaffen - in der Hoffnung, einen Stand-Nutzer zu erschaffen, der seinen Vater töten kann. Er selbst erhielt ebenfalls einen Stand, Worse Company, der aus einer funktionsfähigen Armee aus Mini-Soldaten besteht. Im Jahr 1998 erschien er in der Zelle von Angelo. Er trug Stand-Pfeil und Bogen bei sich und feuerte ihn Angelo direkt in den Hals, wodurch er ihm seinen Stand, Aqua Necklace, verlieh. Nijimura wartete ab, ob Angelo den Prozess überleben würde und als sich herausstellte, dass Angelo tatsächlich überlebt hatte, gratulierte Nijimura ihm zu seinem Potential und klärte ihn über seine neue Fähigkeit auf. Er zog Angelo den Stand aus dem Hals und verschwand dann. Kampf mit Josuke Ein Jahr später wird Angelo in Morio von den Stand-Nutzern Josuke Higashikata und Jotaro Kujo besiegt. Dies erregt die Aufmerksamkeit von Keicho, der Josuke und dessen Schulkameraden Koichi daraufhin auf dem Schulweg ungesehen verfolgt. Während Josuke und Koichi zur Schule laufen, fällt ihnen aber zufällig das verfallene Haus auf, in dem die Nijimuras leben, und Josuke gerät in einen Streit mit Okuyasu. Der Streit wird erst unterbrochen, als Keicho durch ein zerstörtes Fenster des Gebäudes einen Pfeil auf Koichi schießt und ihn mitten im Hals trifft. Er ruft seinem Bruder vom Fenster aus zu, dass es sich bei dem Besucher um Josuke Higashikata handelt und dass dessen Stand-Kräfte ein Problem werden könnten. Er ruft seinem Bruder daher zu, dass dieser Josuke töten soll. Er beobachtet auch, wie Koichi regungslos zu Boden stürzt und behauptet, dass er ihn durch den Pfeil eigentlich zu einem Stand-Nutzer machen wollte, dass daraus aber scheinbar nichts werden wird, da der Junge einfach zu schwach ist. Er beobachtet nun vom Fenster aus, wie Okuyasu Josuke angreift, bekämpft und recht schnell unterliegt. Wütend ruft Keicho seinem Bruder daher zu, dass dieser seinen Stand endlich unter Kontrolle bringen soll. Während Okuyasu Josuke weiter bekämpft, tritt Keicho nach draußen und zieht Koichis Körper ins Innere. Josuke folgt ihm nach drinnen, wo Keicho kalt behauptet, dass sein Pfeil sehr wertvoll ist und er auch nur diesen einen hat. Während er den Pfeil aus Koichis Hals zieht, behauptet Keicho genervt, dass er sich nun wegen der Unfähigkeit seines Bruders selbst um Josuke kümmern muss. Josuke stürmt sofort auf Keicho zu, doch Keicho aktiviert seinen Stand und seine Armee von Mini-Soldaten tritt aus den Schatten des Raums und eröffnet das Feuer auf Josuke. Da dieser sich unter dem Feuer wegducken kann, treffen die Kugeln stattdessen Okuyasu im Gesicht, der Josuke ins Innere des Gebäudes gefolgt ist. Keicho beobachtet ungerührt, wie sein Bruder verwundet zusammenbricht. Er ruft, dass Okuyasus Dummheit wirklich keine Grenzen kennt und ihn nur behindert. Daher fordert er seinen Bruder geradewegs auf, nun zu "verrecken", damit er sich nicht länger mit ihm herumschlagen muss. Keicho lässt Worse Company nun einen weiteren Angriff auf Josuke und Okuyasu abfeuern, dem Josuke nur entgeht, indem er mit seinem Stand die Hauswand zerschlägt, mit dem ohnmächtigen Okuyasu hindurchspringt und die Wand mit seinem Stand dann wieder repariert. Keicho ist jedoch klar, dass Josuke nicht geflohen ist sondern zurückkehren wird um Koichi zu retten. Diesen zerrt er daher tiefer in das dunkle Gebäude hinein. Tatsächlich dringt Josuke schon kurz darauf wieder in das Gebäude ein und folgt den Blutspuren um Koichi zu finden und zu retten. Keicho legt zwar eine tödliche Falle für Josuke, doch dieser kann der Falle entgehen, da Okuyasu, der von Josuke geheilt wurde, seine Schuld begleicht und seinen Stand nutzt um Koichi sicher zu Josuke zu bringen. Josuke kann Koichi heilen, doch beide müssen immer noch das Haus verlassen. Als die beiden nun aus dem Haus entkommen wollen, attackiert Worse Company in voller Kraft und hunderte Miniatur-Soldaten springen mit Fallschirmen ab und eröffnen das Feuer. Nachdem sie Josuke verletzt haben, marschieren sie auf die beiden zu, bevor sie anlegen und erneut das Feuer eröffnen. Josuke flieht mit Koichi in einen Nebenraum indem sich jedoch einige Kampfhelikopter und Panzer der Worse Company manifestieren. Auch Keicho selbst betritt den Raum und erkennt amüsiert, dass es ihm doch gelungen ist, Koichi zu einem Stand-Nutzer zu machen. Als Josuke ihn mit seinem Stand, Shining Diamond, angreifen will, wehren die Schützen von Worse Company den Angriff ab. Keicho behauptet nun, dass er überhaupt aus der Deckung getreten ist, um herauszufinden, welche Kräfte Koichi entwickelt hat, da er über den Stand verfügen könnte, nach dem Keicho schon lange sucht. Er verspricht, Koichi in diesem Fall zu verschonen. Er stellt jedoch klar, dass Josukes Leben in jedem Fall verwirkt ist. Um zu erzwingen, dass Koichi seinen Stand hervorbringt, lässt Keicho ihn von einem seiner Soldaten attackieren. Tatsächlich aktiviert seinen Stand, der sich zur Überraschung der Gruppe jedoch als grün leuchtendes Ei entpuppt. Keicho ist enttäuscht und befiehlt seiner Worse Company den Angriff, was dazu führt, dass Josuke und Koichi voneinander getrennt werden. Keicho fokussiert sich in seiner nächsten Kampfphase allein auf Josuke und will ihn töten; Koichi schlägt er nieder, um später seinen Stand zu erforschen. Als Josuke ihn angreifen will, tritt er wie von Keicho erwartet auf eine von Worse Company gelegte Landmine, woraufhin die Raketen der Helikopter Josukes Arme verletzen und ihn so wehrlos machen. Keicho will nun sämtliche Angriffe seiner Worse Company entfesseln und Josuke so töten. Zu seiner Überraschung setzt Josuke sich auf. Gehässig fragt Keicho, ob Josuke etwa aufgibt und um sein Leben betteln will. Er befiehlt der Kompanie, das Feuer zu eröffnen, doch im selben Moment stellt sich heraus, dass Josuke die Fähigkeiten seines eigenen Stands genutzt hat um die Raketen, die Worse Company auf seine Arme gefeuert hat, wieder zu reparieren. Er lässt diese Raketen nun direkt auf Koichi feuern, der unvorbereitet getroffen wird. Die Raketen treffen Keicho direkt, so dass die Explosion seinen leblosen Körper zu Boden schleudert. Wahrheit Als Josuke und Koichi das Haus nun nach dem Bogen und dem Stand-Pfeil durchsuchen, die Keicho vor seinem Kampf versteckt hatte, treffen sie voller Schock auf Keichos mutierten Vater. Während sie sich von dem Schock noch erholen, stolpert Keicho mit letzter Kraft in den Raum und offenbart schwer atmend, dass es sich bei dem Wesen um seinen und Okuyasus Vater handelt. Er offenbart, dass er einen Stand-Nutzer für seinen Vater benötigt und darum nicht zulassen kann, dass jemand den Stand-Pfeil und den Bogen zerstört. Josuke erkennt, dass Keicho nur nach jemandem gesucht hat, der seinem Vater hilft, doch Keicho beginnt zu lachen und verrät - schließlich weinend - dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist und er nach einem Stand-Nutzer sucht, der seinen Vater töten kann. Keicho klärt Josuke und Koichi nun über DIO und die Vergangenheit auf und wie er lange versuchte, seinen Vater zu heilen, bis ihm schließlich klar wurde, dass es keine Heilung gab. Frustriert beginnt Keicho, auf seinen Vater einzuschlagen und einzutreten und faucht, wie sehr er sein Leben doch hasst. Er fragt, ob Josuke verstehen kann, was es bedeutet, seinen monströsen Vater nicht töten zu können. Als Josuke bemerkt, dass Keichos Vater in einer Kiste herumwühlt und zerrissene Papierfetzen greift, repariert Josuke die Fetzen mit seinem Stand und offenbart so ein Foto, welches Keicho und seine Familie zeigt. Regungslos und geschockt erkennt Keicho, dass sein Vater zwar nicht versteht, was um ihn herum geschieht, dass er aber die letzten zehn Jahre dennoch Erinnerungen an seine Familie hatte. Josuke wendet sich nun Keicho zu und behauptet, dass er ihn unterstützen wird, falls dieser einen Weg finden will, seinen Vater zu heilen. Auch Okuyasu betritt den Raum und drängt seinen Bruder, Josuke seinen Bogen zu geben und die Stands aufzugeben. Keicho kreischt jedoch, dass er nicht mehr zurück kann und schon zu viele Menschen mit diesem Bogen getötet hat. Er faucht, dass Okuyasu ihm aus dem Weg gehen soll und dass er ihn sonst ohne zu zögern töten wird, da er ihn nicht mehr als Bruder ansieht, doch im selben Moment manifestiert sich ein unbekannter Stand im Raum. Er attackiert die Gruppe mit einem elektrisch aufgeladenen Schlag und ohne zu zögern opfert Keicho sich selbst, um seinen Bruder aus dem Weg zu stoßen. Die Faust des feindlichen Stands durchschlägt dabei seine Brust. Während das Leben aus ihm herausfließt, flüstert der Stand, Keicho zu, dass der Bogen nun ihm gehören wird. Keicho versucht zwar noch, seinen Stand zu beschwören, doch der feindliche Stand transformiert sich, Keicho und den Bogen in elektrische Energie. Okuyasu will seinem Bruder helfen, doch dieser ruft ihm unter Schmerzen zu, dass er fern bleiben soll, da er sonst auch transformiert werden wird. Er ruft, dass Okuyasu ihm immer nur ein Klotz am Bein war und wird dann mitsamt dem Bogen von dem Stand durch die Steckdose gesogen. Während der Stand und er Bogen in Form von elektrischer Energie durch die Stromleitungen fliehen, stößt der Stand Keicho während der Reise wieder aus, so dass dieser auf einer Stromleitung landet und durch die immense elektrische Energie gegrillt wird und stirbt. Seine Leiche wird kurz darauf von Josuke, Koichi und Okuyasu gefunden und Okuyasu erkennt trauernd, dass die letzte Tat seines Bruders es trotz ihrer Differenzen war, ihn zu beschützen. Er wird auf dem Friedhof am Kunimi-Bergpass begraben. Galerie Worse Company.png|Keichos Stand, Worse Company KeichoSchießtPfeil.png|Keicho schießt auf Angelo KeichoBeiAngelo.png|Keicho erklärt Angelo die Stands KeichoBeobachtet.png|Keicho beobachtet den Kampf KeichoBefiehltBruder.png|Keicho befiehlt seinem Bruder den Angriff KeichoKniet.png|Keicho aktiviert seine Worse Company KeichoGesicht.png|Keicho holt sich seinen Pfeil zurück KeichoFallschirmkompanie.png|Keichos Fallschirmkompanie KeichoRakete.png|Keicho wird von den Raketen getroffen KeichoOffenbartWahrheit.png|Keicho offenbart die Wahrheit über seinen Vater KeichoAngegriffen.png|Keicho wird von Chili Pepper angegriffen KeichoGeschockt.png|Keicho wird getötet Navigation en:Keicho Nijimura Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Tragisch